Codex entry: The Maker's First Children
} |excerptonly = } |sortkey = Maker's First Children |name = The Maker's First Children |number DAO = 208 (+1TSP, +6WK) |category DAO = Books and Songs |location DAO = A book at the Gauntlet. |category DA2 = Lore |location DA2 = A book in Merrill's Home in Act 1. |related = * Codex entry: Demonic Possession includes a quotation from the same work by Senior Enchanter Bader. |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II |further info = Codex-215 Location.jpg|The book at the Gauntlet that contains this entry in Dragon Age: Origins |text = The Maker's first creations were the spirits, glorious beings that populated the many spires of the Golden City, and the Chant of Light says that they revered the Maker with unquestioning devotion. The Maker, however, was dissatisfied. Although the spirits were like Him in that they could manipulate the ether and create from it, they did not do so. They had no urge to create, and even when instructed to do so possessed no imagination to give their creations ingenuity or life. The Maker realized His own folly: He had created the spirits to resemble Him in all but the one and most important way: they did not have a spark of the divine within them. He expelled all the spirits out of the Golden City and into the Fade and proceeded to His next creation: life. The Maker created the world and the living beings upon it, separated from the Fade by the Veil. His new children would be unable to shape the world around them and thus would need to struggle to survive. In return for their struggle, the Maker gave them the spark of the divine, a soul, and He watched with pleasure as His creations flourished and showed all the ingenuity that He had hoped for. The spirits grew jealous of the living and coaxed from them into the Fade when they slept. The spirits wished to know more of life, hoping to find a way to regain the Maker's favor. Through the eyes of the living, they experienced new concepts: love, fear, pain, and hope. The spirits re-shaped the Fade to resemble the lives and concepts they saw, each spirit desperately trying to bring the most dreamers to their own realm so they could vicariously posses a spark of the divine through them. As the spirits grew in power, however, some of them became contemptuous of the living. These were the spirits that saw the darkest parts of the dreamers. Their lands were places of torment and horror, and they knew that the living were strongly drawn to places that mirrored those dark parts of themselves. These spirits questioned the Maker's wisdom and proclaimed the living inferior. They learned from the darkness they saw and became the first demons. Rage, hunger, sloth, desire, pride: These are the dark parts of the soul that give demons their power, the hooks they use to claw their way into the world of the living. It was demons that whispered into the minds of men, convincing them to turn from the Maker and worship false gods. They seek to possess all life as their due, forging kingdoms of nightmare in the Fade in the hopes of one day storming the walls of heaven itself. And the Maker despaired once again, for He had given the power of creation to his new children—and in return they had created sin. ''-- From The Maker's First Children, By Bader, Senior Enchanter of Ostwick, 8:12 Blessed.'' }} es:Entrada del códice: Los primeros hijos del Hacedor Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Dragon Age II codex entries Category:Fade lore